The Last Day of Normalcy
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna prepare and spend Christmas morning aboard the TARDIS with their children. Tenth in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Curled up on the jump seat Donna was engrossed watching the Doctor attempt to put together Christina's tricycle, "why don't you just read the instructions," she smirked taking a bite of ice cream, "mmm," she moaned as it melted on her tongue. Looking up the Doctor arched his eyebrow, "what is that," he questioned. Donna removed the spoon from her mouth, "nothing," she mumbled trying to hide the container. Curiosity got the best of the Doctor as he was trying to find out what she had instantly, "what is it Donna," he purred as she swallowed moving the ice cream carton between her and the jump seat. "I'm just having some ice cream," she croaked licking her lips as the Doctor moved against her.

Leaning down her pressed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth, "banana," he chirped successfully pulling back with the container. Donna opened her mouth to protest, "hey, give that back," she argued as he sat on the other side pulling a spoon from his pocket in triumph. Taking a bite he gave Donna a wink, putting his arm out for her to scoot under as he filled the spoon feeding her the next, "do you want me to finish that," she suggested looking at the parts construed across the floor. He held up his hand, "it's a complicated matter. Little help from my friendly sonic screwdriver and I'll be done in a tic," he beamed taking another bite of the banana goodness.

"Before Santa comes," she inquired taking a bite, "oh, the baby's kicking," Donna announced taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He rubbed her stomach, "I bet you like that banana ice cream your Mum was eating yeah? A child after my own heart," he laughed as she nuzzled into his side closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Donna was beginning to drift off, "oi," she startled sitting up, "we have got to get these together tonight. I want them to wake to Santa," she whined. Rolling his eyes, the Doctor left the comfort of the jump seat, quickly assembling the tricycle and easel for Christina. Donna watched on as she adored their Christmas tree that the kids had helped her decorate. Of course she had to even out the ornaments as Christina wanted to place them all in the same spot much like the Doctor would have, "oi, space man. Hurry up, I want to cuddle with Santa before the kids wake," she hinted. Looking up he pushed his fringe from his face, "I'm almost there. I need to make sure it's safe," he blurted.

Donna pushed herself up off the jump seat making her way to the cookies and milk they left for Santa. Taking bites out of each one and drinking some milk the Doctor objected when he noticed what she was doing, "those are for Santa, not Mrs. Clause," he joked. Setting the glass down she turned to back to him, "blame it on the elves. They take a lot out of Mrs. Clause during their nine month incubation period," she giggled, "plus she wrapped all the other presents," she reminded him pointing to the tree. The Doctor stood up taking them both under the tee as Donna put big bows on them, "wait here," he told her. Coming back a minute later he was hiding something behind his back, "I made this for the family. I know you've always wanted a dog but our life doesn't afford such things," he confessed producing a robotic dog from behind his back, "his name is K-9. He has all the latest features," he promised. "Oh Doctor I love it," she cried, "hello mistress," K-9 greeted her as the Doctor set him on the floor pulling her into a hug, "have I told you lately how much I love you," he queried. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "a few times but it's always nice. Why don't you take me to bed and prove it to me," she suggested not needing to run that idea by him again.

The coolness of his uncovered skin against her neck startled her awake. After six years with him, his temperature still was one of her most loved and most hated things, depending upon her mood of course. Today Donna was at a cross between the shock it gave her comfortably warm body and the tingles it sent through her while his warm breath tickled her ear, "happy anniversary," he whispered into her ear. Rolling over in his arms Donna smiled facing him, "and to you too husband of mine," she giggled looking down at her stomach, "I keep getting the feeling there is something between us," she laughed. "The kids are still asleep in case you might want to celebrate. We have thirty seven minutes and nineteen seconds until they wake," he told her. Grinning from ear to ear Donna knew what this meant, "God you are such a typical bloke sometimes," she joked pulling his lips down to meet hers. Widening her mouth with his tongue the Doctor swiftly began investigating under Donna's shirt. His soft, cool hands against her warm flesh made her gasp in excitement as he pulled her top off to get a better view. Working his way down he began flicking her hard, erect nipples through the lace of her bra making her moan, as he slowly continued on his way, pausing at her belly button and tantalizing it with is tongue. Threading her fingers through his hair Donna pulled his head up seeing the wild fire of desire burning within his eyes, "you, me, shower, now," she ordered.

Negotiating themselves from under the covers they didn't let go of each other for one second. Lingering near the door the Doctor reached around Donna's back unclasping her bra, as her bosom fell unrestrained by the mechanics that conspired to contain them. Donna was busy herself caught up in her knickers as they tangled themselves around her feet, "Doctor," she whined still half asleep. Pushing her in through the door he picked her up placing her on the counter as he removed them instantly. Thankfully the TARDIS was used to their antics by now and had the shower hot and ready for them as Donna hurried to remove his t-shirt and boxer briefs that were tenting due to the growing storm in his pants.

Opening the steamy shower door the Doctor pulled Donna in with him, "I have something to show you," he murmured in her ear pinning her against the wall. Smiling at him she rolled her eyes, "I think I've seen it a few times before," she laughed. The Doctor paused his hands where they were, allowing them to rest on her hips, "no. Before we go to your Mum's I have a special trip planned for the family," he revealed. Donna sighed, "I love you. I really do but you are so horrible at this still. Can we focus on the task at hand," she hinted. Grinning like an idiot he lifted her legs so that she could wrap them around his waist, "like this you mean," he purred into her ear. "Oh yes," Donna egged him on, wrapping her arms around his neck

With two children they had learned how to quickly get the deed at hand done, the Doctor entered her, reaching down with his right hand tenderly flicking Donna's already engorged clit. He knew exactly what movements to use in order to cause Donna to writhe in excitement, only being able to cum himself once she was pleased. The Doctor had learned quickly that her screams of pleasure and the look in her eyes, like he could see the entire universe was what sent him over the edge. Making Donna happy was what made him happy, that and their children. Soon she was shuddering close to orgasm as her breathing became quickened. The Doctor pulled out thrusting into her again as she dug her nails into his back, more out of ecstasy than for grip. They came in unison, like they always did, the way he preferred it, together or not at all, the spaceman and his earth girl. Both panting heavily Donna collapsed onto him, "is there anything you can't do good," she joked blowing the water that spattered her face from her lips.

Reaching for some body wash and lathering her up the Doctor flashed her a smile, "I would hate to fail when it comes to you," he proclaimed motioning for her to turn around so he could get her back. "How long do we have," she questioned as he moved onto massaging her scalp. Pulling her close to him he nibbled her ear, "nineteen minutes if you want to have another go." Donna turned in his arms, "I would love to but I can't wear Santa out," she clucked sticking her tongue at him as she took her turn washing him. Quickly rinsing off they made their way from the shower, drying as Donna brushed her hair out and pulled the wet mess into a pony tail. The Doctor, as always, looked ready to conquer the world in seconds.

Donna eyed her skinny husband in his red donned suit, "oi, where's the padding," she shot slipping on a clean pair of knickers to match the bra she had just corralled her expanding breasts into. Feigning innocence the Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Santa's going for an athletic look this year," he offered. Donna shook her head bee-lining her way to the bed and taking a pillow from it. Unceremoniously she shoved it into the Doctor's pants pulling the red coat over the top, "there. That's better," she rolled her eyes, "now for the beard," she giggled pulling it up over his mouth and hooking it on his ears. "Hello there Kris Kringle," she smiled wrapping her arms around him and pecking him on the lips. Pulling back from her kiss she knew what that look meant, "they're awake," he cheered always happy to see his children. Hurrying over to the closet she pulled out a pair of jeans and red top slipping them before meeting him at the door. Taking one last moment between the two of them alone the Doctor ran his hand over Donna's bump, "allons-y Allonso," he quirked. Donna paused eyeing him, "no. Not Allonso, no," she protested as he took her hand pulling her out into the hallway.

"I'll go get the kids, you wait by the Christmas tree," she ordered heading into Will's room first. Peering over the edge of the crib were his Dad's brown eyes, "good morning sunshine," she greeted the toddler. His smile lit up the room, "Mummy," he chirped seeing her instantly reaching his arms up wanting a reprieve from his cell. Donna obliged picking him up in her arms, "Merry Christmas Wilfred," she cooed ruffling the young boy's ginger locks, "let us get your sister and we can see what Santa brought," she smiled. Will squealed in excitement, "yes," clapping his hands together eagerly.

Walking into the sea of red mirages across her daughter's room Donna couldn't help but smile. Just like her Dad, Christina was jealous of the ginger hair her Mum and brother both shared, "good morning sweetheart," she softly prodded the young girl out of bed. Sleepily Christina rolled over, much like the Doctor her least favorite thing was waking up when she wasn't ready. In fact, their daughter was practically a spitting image of him, behaviors included. Well, except for Donna's nose and eyes. Slowly Christina rubbed her eyes as they continued to close again and again, "it's Christmas baby girl. I bet there are presents under the Christmas tree with your name on it," she hinted. "Santa," Will asked. Smiling at her son Donna kissed his forehead, "yes and if we hurry Santa might be there still," she suggested. Christina's scowl broke into a grin, "presents," she cheered popping up in bed.

Following her children running down the hall Donna couldn't help but grin in contentment. She had everything anyone could want, a husband that loved her, two fantastic children with one on the way, there was nothing that could make her happier. Seeing Christina halt at the doorway to the console room she looked over to her, "Mummy the cookies are eaten," she cried. Donna scooped her up as tears began to fall onto her chubby cheeks, "Santa gets very hungry delivering presents. Remember we talked about this last night," she tried to remind her daughter. "But Mummy Santa isn't here," she protested. Looking around the room Donna found it empty, "hmmm, you're right love. I don't see Santa anywhere. I wonder where he could be," she wondered aloud. Will tugged on her pant leg, "miss him," he softly asked.

Before Donna had a chance to answer they all turned in shock hearing Santa, "ho, ho, ho," the Doctor bellowed. Her mouth hung open in shock as he pranced up to them on a reindeer, a bloody reindeer! Christina held her arms out to him and as the Doctor took her from Donna the smile on her face was ten times brighter than the year before, "you look sorta like my Daddy," she pointed out. Will reached up wanting to sit with Santa and his sister on the reindeer too. Bending down Donna picked him up setting him in the Doctor's other arm, "not Daddy," he protested as the Doctor shot Donna a look while she was muffling her laughter behind her hand. "Were you two good little time tots this year," he asked them as they both nodded eagerly, "Mummy said you only come see the good boys and girls," Christina told him. Flashing a grin at Donna the Doctor looked down at his children, "that's because your Mummy is very bright. And very pretty," he added, "don't you agree?" Christina eyed the Doctor quizzically, "that's what Daddy always says. He says that Mummy's is brilliant," she told him. "Where Daddy," Will asked noticing his father was missing. The Doctor looked to Donna panicked, "I, um, bet he is," he paused hoping Donna would step in and save him like she always did. "Your Daddy is finishing up plans for a special trip he's going to take us on after breakfast," she interrupted taking Will from his arms, "I'm afraid Santa must be off now. He has other good boys and girls to see before the night is up," she told them. Christina looked at him one more time, "is your sleigh a TARDIS like Daddy's," she asked. The Doctor burst into laughter, "I don't know about that. Your Daddy's ship is one of a kind," he replied setting her on the ground, "I really must be off though," he smiled riding the reindeer out of their view, "ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas," he cheered leaving their children amazed as Donna shook her head, he really would have to tell her where he found a damn reindeer on the TARDIS.

Feeling a tug on her shirt top Donna looked down spotting Christina with her father's grin proudly displayed across her face, "did Santa leave presents," the little girl questioned as Will spotted the Doctor roughing up his hair from the had that previously had been sitting on his head, "there's my little guy," he laughed seeing his son toddle for him. "Daddy," Christina yelled enthusiastically, "you missed Santa," she pouted at him. Picking Will up into a hug the Doctor kissed his son's ginger head before addressing his daughter, "no. I just saw him, big fellow in a red suit on a reindeer, Fred his name was," he explained. She stared at her Dad for a moment, "no, his name is Santa," she blatantly corrected him. Giggling he walked over bending down to her eye level, "the reindeer's name was Fred," he told her kissing her forehead, "are you two ready to open some presents," he questioned seeing the glee dance around their faces. Standing back up the Doctor wrapped his arms around Donna's waist, "this time next year we'll have three to deal with," he sighed happily watching as the kids ran to the Christmas tree full of presents.

They both stopped short seeing an odd square box move toward them, "Daddy," Christina screamed frightened. Letting go of Donna the both walked over next to the box. Crouching down next to it he offered his daughter a smile, "nothing to be scared of, just a present from me to you all," he soothed picking the box off of K-9. Will lunged for the robotic dog, "puppy," he chirped patting the metallic head of the robot. "Well, not just a puppy. This is K-9. He is better than any dog could ever be," the Doctor exclaimed as Will wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. Donna shook her head, "I think you lost this battle for now," she resigned to him. Christina sat down in the pile of presents designated for her, beginning to open them. Unwrapping book after book she squealed with glee as her parent's watched, cozy on the jump seat, "who would have thought I'd end up with children that appreciate books more than toys," she laughed nuzzling into his chest.

Pulling her closer to him, the Doctor caressed her protruding stomach watching as Will opened his puzzles and building blocks, holding each item up for them to see. He place a kiss in Donna's hair, "thank you," he grinned. She shook her head gazing into his eyes, "you sentimental old fool," she admonished lightly thwacking his arm. Leaning in he captured her lips, "just all of this. You, the kids, I can't thank you enough," he declared releasing her and reaching into his pocket. Removing a small blue box he handed it to her, "merry Christmas and happy anniversary." Taking the box in her hand Donna smiled, "I thought we said no presents," she growled trying to hide her grin. Removing the ribbon Donna opened the tiny box revealing a shiny black tear drop. As the light hit it colors danced across the surface, "oh Doctor it's beautiful," she gasped. Reaching for the chain he motioned for her to pick up her ginger curls exposing her neck as he put it on her, "it's called a dragon's heart. It reflects every color in the world. They are extremely rare just like you," he promised stealing another kiss.

"Ewww Daddy," Christina hollered seeing her parent's swap spit. Pulling apart from each other they burst into giggles at the horrified looks on their children's faces. Donna stood up walking over to her daughter, "oh come here you little turkey," she laughed beginning to tickle her. Also standing the Doctor snuck over behind Donna as WIll watched starting to tickle her sides making her squeak in surprise, "stop that right now," she demanded trying to put on her serious face. Backing off he swooped her off her feet, "follow me and my conquest. Breakfast is almost ready, I can smell it," he commanded of his little militants leading them to the kitchen.

Setting Donna back on her feet she pulled the banana french toast casserole from the oven as the Doctor set Will in his chair, "where are you taking us Daddy," Christina tried to pry out of him. The Doctor kissed the top of her head, tying a bib around her neck then did the same for his son, "England 1851. I thought I would treat you all to a proper Victorian Christmas, especially your Mum since she seems to have an appreciation for that era," he grinned. Serving everyone plated Donna flashed him a smile, "I wonder why that is," she purred in his ear walking around him and setting down herself. Taking a bite of banana she closed her eyes in heaven, "as long as we aren't late for Mum's dinner," she warned him as they all finished their breakfast before the adventure that awaited them.


End file.
